


Litterstar (Warriors Fanfiction)

by puggyiscool



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puggyiscool/pseuds/puggyiscool
Summary: Litterpaw seems like a normal warrior with a normal life. But when he faces something in Thunderclan he may never forget, his life turns upside down.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> (This is my first warrior cats fanfiction. Please don't hate, but just give constructive criticism.)

1: Injury.

~~~~Litterpaw's POV~~~~

"C'mon Litterpaw!" My eyes blasted wide open. It was leaf-bare. Prey was scarce and I was tired. I carried myself up. I walked out of the apprentices' den. My sister, Lonepaw, was out. Probably on a patrol with her mentor, Sorrelstripe (I believe its Sorrelkit's name). Dustpelt, my mentor, was calling me. I stretched my paws and bounded over to my mentor. "Firestar has decided that once Sorreljaw and your sister get back we will go patrol the border. Until then, go bring the elders a piece of fresh-kill." (This is a bit after book 6, since I've only read through 1-6) I sighed. My energy levels were to the brim. I raced over to the pile of fresh-kill from the dawn patrol. I was a kit when Brokenstar died. Cinderpelt was in the entrance of her den, her big blue eyes looking up at the remaining warriors in Silverpelt. I stalked into the elder's den, a dead crow encased in my jaws. I dropped it infront of the elders, my tail held up high. My orange/brown fur had shone in the patches of sun that gone through the holes in the top. I sat down, the elders crunching down on the crow. I got up and stalked out as I heard my sister meowing in front of Dustpelt. Sorreljaw sat by her and I heard my name being called. I bounded over. "After your travel to the Moonstone in two weeks, with Firestar, you'll be known as Lonestorm and Litterpelt. But for now, you're known as Lonepaw and Litterpaw." My dark mentor purred. "Now, time to go." We started heading toward the Thunderpath. We patrolled the border. Next thing I knew, Lonepaw was laying on the hard black ground of the Thunderpath. She didn't move. I picked her up by her scruff. Her leg was starting to bleed. I raced over to the mentors. I set her down. Sorreljaw looked in horror. Dustpelt picked her up by her backside while I picked her up by her scruff. All three of us raced to camp. Me and Dustpelt dropped my sister infront of Cinderpelt. She disappeared inside her den and later returned an decided to bring Lonepaw inside. Our mother was called inside the den. My mom picked me up and brought me in there like I was a kit again. A young kit. My mom was now a warrior again, since me and Lonepaw were apprentices. My dad was from another clan. His name is Brambleheart. My mom is named Desertclaw. My mom told me that my dad was going to try and join this clan. Cinderpelt was wrapping Lonepaw's leg. Blood seeped out of the vines.

 

Great Starclan, please save her.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Litterpaw runs away in a fit after learning something terrible. He hurts himself and falls into the river. He blacks out and wakes up next chapter.

**2: Please don’t go.**

 

 

~~~~Litterpaw’s POV~~~~

        I laid by the brown/orange cat before me. Her chest slowly raised and fell. Her breathing was shallow. “Mom, will she be okay?” I lifted up my head to look at my mom. The orange she-cat before me nodded to Cinderpelt. “Shes in the hands of Starclan now, Litterpaw.” I started to cry. Lonepaw stirred. I was quiet. It was the first day of new-leaf.

 

        “He is toxic, evil, toxic.” I saw a spotted cat before me. Everything around me was dark. The she-cat with battle wounds before me was the only light. I had heard about a spotted cat named Spottedleaf but none others. “Fire has saved your clan. I have decended from the stars. Beware of the enemy who seems to sleep.” I had heard Firestar tell me about bewaring of the enemy who seems to sleep. She disappeared.

 

 I felt someone touch me with their paw. I got up. Lonepaw was talking to Cinderpelt about being.. Cinderpelt’s apprentice?! It seems like its been forever. Cinderpelt limped over to me. “You’ve been sleeping for a few hours now. Are you okay?” I nodded. She silently put her nuzzle on my head to comfort me. I bolted out of the den, my eyes shut. I screeched, “SHE WANTS ME DEAD,” at the top of my lungs. A bramble cut my paw. I fell and cried. I cried hard. I was by the Riverclan river. I toppled over into the river. I faintly heard a she-cat mew something. My pelt was soaking wet, but I could breathe. I saw a red blob. Everything went jet black.  
  
  
~Made by Author Puggy~  
~Edited by Author Puggy~


	3. Chapter 3

3: Riverclan

 

~~~~Litterpaw’s POV~~~~

I woke up, blinking. I was blinded for a bit. “You okay?” I stared at a blood red cat with blue eyes. “Im Bloodpaw. You’re in Riverclan camp. I want you to keep it down. My dad, the deputy, could hurt you really bad.” I nodded, keeping my stomach down to the grass. “You’re behind the Medicine den, I suggest you be quiet.” The red she-cat ran into the den to get some herbs. She gave me some. “Our medicine cat lets us just get herbs. Also, we might wanna get you back to your Thunderclan camp. Also your scent isn't as rank so you’re good.” She wrapped a bit of cobweb around my shoulder. “Those brambles obviously cut you.” She wrapped it also around my paw, and made it so it wouldn't get infected. “Let's get going.” We ran through the wall, not stopping until we were out of the camp. I collapsed, my paw in front of her. She pulled something out of my paw. She picked me up by the scruff like a mother with her kit and walked into the clan, somehow not being spotted, and she dropped me by the medicine den. She looked like a Thunderclan warrior for a minute, then I smelled the salt water and she walked out like she was gonna go hunting. The medicine cat finished Bloodpaw’s job and I ran out to the Riverclan border as soon as possible.

 

I want to talk to her.

 

A few moons had passed and it was the beginning of newleaf. I was occasionally hunting and right after I’d go to visit Bloodpaw. We had both told eachother, since we were both 8 moons, that we were going to be warriors soon. It had struck me then that tomorrow both of us would be warriors. We’d be turning 9 moons and I had my final assessment yesterday. I hid in the cattails and weeds waiting to see Bloodpaw. I loved seeing her. We were best friends according to her but I loved her more. I wanted to ask her after the ceremonies if we could be mates. I knew it was against the warrior code but I loved her. I kept my tail low but not touching the grass. I had a purple shiny stone covered in moss to give to her. I had several. They were dropped by twolegs. I had another one that was in a circle shape with a another shape that had the stone in it (a ring). I held one purple stone. It wasn't big but it was pretty. It was in a bag made of dry grass and dry moss. I held the bag as I crept into the gorge, where comfrey was found sometimes and we hung out. I got my pelt wet and the bag so the bag didn't fall apart anymore. I hid in a small den we made just in case we saw a patrol. I put the bag down. I sat down and waited. 

 

Bloodpaw appeared through the cattails. “Litterpaw?” She asked in a low voice. I showed myself. I had hid the small stone. I went to grab it. I took the casing and I dropped the bag at her feet. She ripped it open. The stone glowed in the sunlight. I watched her face. She smiled and licked my cheek. I felt my pelt burn with embarrassment. I smiled a bit. “Can we meet after the ceremonies? I got something to tell you.” I asked. She nodded. I saw the emergency exit that went to my territory. I left with Bloodpaw. She went to her camp and I hunted in my territory. I got several pieces of prey and I brought them back to my camp. I threw them on the prey pile and sat down, staring at my home.

I love my home.


	4. Chapter 4

4: Warriors 

 

~~~~Litterpelt’s POV~~~~

 

I raced back into camp. I sat in the clearing. “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock.” I faintly heard Riverclan’s leader Leopardstar call the Riverclan warriors. “Litterpaw, come out.” Everyone cleared way. “You have trained long and hard to learn the ways of the warrior code.” I held up my head, straightening my back. Firestar looked at my mentor, Dustpelt. “Has your apprentice learned all he can about the warrior code and how to fight and hunt?” I looked back at Dustpelt and watched him as he nodded. I looked up at Firestar. “Very well. Then I call forth my warrior ancestors to look down on this very apprentice. Hes worked hard to learn your ways of the warrior code. He will be known as Litterpelt and that's what he will respond to as.” Firestar went silent and flicked his tail to show that the meeting was over. I sighed. All of my beautiful rocks were behind the apprentice den. I grabbed them all and put them in a moss bag. I snuck to the place me and Bloodpaw meet. I hid the bag in the emergency place. I realized that my sister would never be able to have kits, and I would. She's happy. I'm happy. I sat down, washing my fur. I heard rustling in the cattails. My tail stood erect, my fur bristling. I peeked out to see Bloodpaw. I walked out a bit, calming myself down. “Bloodclaw.” “What?” “That's my new name.” “My new name is Litterpelt.” I had my tail drag. “I want to ask you a question.” I spoke. Bloodclaw got closer. I grabbed the bag and looked Bloodclaw in the face.

 

“Do you want to be my mate?”


End file.
